Nakama?
by Lilliana1981
Summary: Sanji is trapped in a Marine- base. Warning: Rape, Lemon ? My first try, so pleasse be gentle... XP Pairing: Sanji X ? Warning: YAOI! One- shot


Still not own One Piece, still not making money with this! Hope you like it! Yay, beta- readed, THANKYOU!!!!!!

Warnings: Yaoi, language, angst, Rape

Pairing: Sanji X ?

Please review and be gentle! Reviews are welcome! Thx!

"**Hi! Just a little one- shot to distract myself from too much work. Hope you´ll like it, even if our poor Sanji is the victim. If you would like me to write another Chapter (so it will obviously become a two- shot) review and be gentle. If you don´t like it and want me to remove the story, please ask GENTLY!!! No flames, please! Can you guess who the second guy is?"**

**Okay I´ll write another chapter, but sorry- it´ll need some time! ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nakama?**

´_Shit! How did this happen? I can't move!_´ Sanji thought. Well, he would have liked it better if he had been able to say it, but with that gag in his mouth he wasn't even able to form one coherent word.

**Flashback**

Ace had visited them some days ago and asked for help. One of his friends was captured at a Marine base just two days of travel away. Of course Luffy had said ´yes´ when he saw his bigger brother's puppy eyes and thought it would be a good ´work- out´, kicking Marine asses.

During these two days of travel, Ace was always near Sanji. Sanji knew since their first meeting that Ace was attracted to him, and annoyed the cook to hell and back about getting into his pants. Of course the cook kicked him every time he tried something right through the wall or the Galley door, leaving a very pissed-off sniper and android, who had to repair them.

On the other hand, it had been two fantastic, calm, peaceful days, caused by the lack of a swordsman around the cook.

Because, for some reason Sanji didn't understand, the swordsman had been sulking in the crow's nest ever since Ace boarded the Sunny… Also Luffy wasn't in the Galley as often as he had used to be, also, surprisingly, sulking ever since Ace boarded the ship.

Two days later, they finally reached the base. It had been a hard fight and Nami had been captured by one of the higher Marine officers. The cook, Luffy, Ace, and the rest of the crew now not only had to free Ace's friend but Nami as well.

Of course this led the cook to his own doom, as he had been separated from his Captain and the rest of the crew who had started to kick the Marine's asses. Sanji ran ahead to rescue his beautiful Nami-swan.

As he was able to get into the main- hall of the base, he saw an ugly old man sitting at a huge table in the middle of the room. It was the commander of the base, known for his affection on feminine men. The commander grinned evily as Sanji tried to kick his ass to find out where Nami was captured. The commander left him just one option as a side door was opened where he saw Nami held non too gently by two soldiers, a gun on her head.

Of course Sanji, every time the gentleman, gave up and also had gotten captured. He was leaded into a room, where soldiers enchained him, his wrists and ankles bent to the ground. They also gagged and blinded him with a rag over his eyes as he heard how the commander promised him to come back just to lick him from head to toe and to fuck him raw afterwards…

**Flashback end**

And this was the reason why he now was bend onto the floor with a gag in his mouth and covered eyes… He wasn´t afraid or something, just very angry! Surely soon his friends would come and rescue him. As Luffy and he got separated, his Captain had started to beat the shit out of the Marine soldiers and surely he would be finished soon.

As the cook heard voices behind the door of his jail his heart skipped a beat of the sudden flash of hope that ran through him. Maybe his Robin-chwan or Ace or Franky who were actually beatin´ the shit out of the Marine soldiers was in front of his room. After some minutes of screams and swears and fired weapons he heard how the door to his room was opened slowly. Then nothing for what seemed hours.

Then the door was closed again and the cook heard a low ´click´ of the door's lock.

´_What? Who is it?´ _Sanji asked himself silently, squirming in his chains, leaning against the chains on his wrists.

If it would have been one of his friends he surely would have been free by now and so, as he heard low footsteps coming closer to him, slowly a low wave of panic subbed through him.

A hand came up to his tie, pulling at the sling and taking it off of his throat. After that Sanji felt, how gentle hands unbuttoned his shirt and that named hand started to caress the freed skin gently.

Sanji squirmed under the unknown body, his mind blank but the one and only thought that he was going to be raped, probably by the ugly Marine commander who had captured him. That wasn't going to happen! Not to him: the love-cook! He squirmed more and more under the rough hands, that was now pinching one of his nipples.

_´No! Stop that! I don't want to! Nami, Luffy, Zoro! Just somebody! Help me!_´ Sanji had never felt that weak and vulnerable before in his whole life. He still tried to free his hands, the chains pressing into his wrists painfully as he felt how a warm, heavy body descended upon his. As he felt how the strong hands grabbed his wrists, holding him back from injuring himself a low voice close to his ear seemed as if his rapist tried to comfort him.

"Ssscchhhh…" was all Sanji heard as gentle hands started to stroke carefully down his forearms to his upper arms, just to rest at least upon his bare chest as soft lips sucked at his right earlobe, just to kiss further down his jaw-line, where they finally nipped at his chin and his beard. The cook had stopped squirming, giving into the horrible situation, now his mind completely blank but of fear, disgust, and a low panic underneath.

But as he felt how a soft, hot tongue started to lick over one of his nipples, firm hands stroking his sides, he couldn't help but moan in a low voice. He felt how the teeth of his captor sank into his soft flesh, tongue stroking just the tip of the nipple between the teeth, then sucking lightly. Sanji again squirmed under the body, arching his back as a hand started to knead the other nipple.

A firm hand slowly stroked down to his stomach, further down to his already slightly hardened cock, sending jolts through the cook's oversensitive flesh. The hand stroked over the fabric, squeezing his arousal, kneading and stroking it into hardness as the cook felt how his blood rushed from his brain right into his groin. His rapist moaned, maybe at the sight of the slightly pink, aroused skin underneath his gentle hands.

The second hand of his captor now slowly undid his belt, short after Sanji heard his own zipper come undone.

´_No! Please no!´ _Sanji thought, now in panic and tried again to free himself under the firm but gentle grip of his rapist. Why was that guy so gentle? Sanji asked himself.

But it couldn't be helped… He was captured and he wasn't able to move as he pleased. The hot tongue of the guy above him suddenly went down, down further south.

His captor started to kiss the spot just underneath his navel and Sanji squirmed again. He felt, how his trousers were pushed down and his hardening length was set free to the cold air of the room. The firm, rough hands caressed his sides, slipping underneath him as short fingernails scratched lightly over his lower back and then slowly down his spine. His captors tongue dipped into his navel, stroking circles around it. After that he went further down to his pubic hair, nuzzling into it, smelling his musky scent. Sanji moaned again, he couldn't, despite the fact that whoever it was was raping him, deny that it felt good to be hugged and held by those strong arms.

´_Wonderful, pervert! You are actually raped by an ugly, perverted, Marine soldier you don't even know the face or name of and your body is reacting as if it were Nami! And you know what will come next and how you will suffer in pain for the next few days, if he doesn't kill you right then and there afterwards, of course! I'll never be able to touch anyone again- UNGH! G-God! Good!!!´ _Sanji thought, as he felt how the hot tongue went further down and slowly started to tease just the head of his arousal, firm hands squeezing his buttocks.

Soft lips were closed over his cock leisurely and the tongue dipped into his slit to taste his pre-cum, sucking lightly.

Sanji arched his back and his hips. God, it felt good how rough hands stroked his nipples, squeezed the base of his cock and his ass lightly and the hot tongue of his rapist licked him firmly from base to tip.

His captor now swallowed him whole and sucked hard, causing a shiver, as he started to dip his head up and down Sanji's cock, slightly scratching over it with his teeth. Sanji arched his back, bucking into this hot, wet cavern to get even more friction, growling lowly. He felt his end coming nearer as his muscles in his stomach and his whole body tensed, screaming with want, begging for release. Just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore the mouth was removed from his burning flesh as Sanji winced at the sudden loss of this warm, wet cavern.

Even in his now primal state, where the cook wasn't able to form any more coherent thoughts, he heard and registered how a second zip was opened and how heavy fabric hit the ground.

´_No! PLEASE! At least, don't fuck me dry!´_ again he leaned himself into his chains around his wrists, just to be stopped again by firm, warm, rough hands and a now husky, lust filled voice who shushed him.

The hands left him for a second and Sanji heard how someone moved over him. Then he felt a hand upon his chest which pushed into him, as if his rapist tried to support himself. Sanji felt the second had just on the upper length of his cock…

What came next surprised the cook to the bottom of his soul.

He heard a somehow familiar voice grunt in pain as his rapist pushed himself upon Sanji's cock, down, until he was sheathed fully in his rapist. The heat that surrounded Sanji's cock was now overwhelming and the cook almost came as he was squeezed firmly. The guy raping him was so fucking tight, if it wasn't for the whole situation, Sanji would have thought he was in ´_pervert paradise_´!

His rapist breathed heavy; once, twice, trice as if to breathe the pain away he had to feel at the moment. After that he started a slow pace, up and down on Sanji's cock.

´_Oh god, faster, harder you bastard!´_ Sanji thought, every self- control and fear forgotten. The body, the heat and the smell of the guy were somehow familiar to him and also his aura was comforting, even if he still was being raped. Sanji was only able to give in to the situation and enjoyed the rape on a very sick level.

To be honest to himself, he had sometimes imagined, how Nami, Robin or a complete strange woman would tie him to a bed and fuck him raw… Well, that it would actually happen with a guy on the floor of a Marine base was surprising…And somehow… Sanji _knew_ the guy. Well, of course it was more than frightening that maybe one of his male Nakama were attracted and would do this to him, but it was still better than the other option which had been left with the commander of this base.

As if his rapist had heard him the body around Sanji started a rougher and faster pace, moaning lowly into the cold air. Sanji also moaned in the back of his throat and arched his back, rolling his hips into the ass of the guy, as he felt how rough hands again started to squeeze his nipples and soft lips brushed over his sensitive neck. His captor bit down hard into his right collarbone to leave a hickey on his from sweat-slicked flesh, as Sanji moaned again and felt how his rapist came. The muscles surrounding him tightened and brought also Sanji over the edge, just two rough thrust later.

Sanji arched his back and would have screamed if it wasn't for the gag in his mouth. Hot pleasure flooded through him from the center of his groin as he felt every hair on his body stay on the end as the hot cum of his rapist hit his chest.

The cook wasn't sure were was up and down afterwards, it had been long ago that he had come that intense. A heavy body fell upon him as he heard his rapist breathe fast and deep. He felt how his captor freed himself and winced lowly as his oversensitive flesh again was hit by cold air.

Sanji heard the zipper of the other guys pants and felt how his rapist also put Sanji's clothes back in place after he had cleaned the cook's chest gently from his seed.

Soft lips kissed him firmly on his left cheek and he was pulled into a firm embrace, surrounded by the smell of sweat and sex as hot breath sighed into his neck.

The cook wasn't able to move for several minutes as he heard how first the door was opened again and he afterwards felt how the key for the chains was pushed into his right palm. Sanji freed himself of the chains, the gag and the bandage around his eyes, stared at the now open door. No one, not even a dead Marine was to be seen. Sanji hugged himself around his legs and sat there again for several minutes, reliving the rape over and over. Finally he was able to dry his tears he didn't even notice he was crying and to leave the room and the base to find his Nakama that he wasn't able to trust completely anymore.


End file.
